deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Black fox
Hi, welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the AdminPwn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crystal Song (Talk) 05:41, December 1, 2009 Clan Questions A proper clan system is among the next few larger updates, although we're not exactly sure when it will be done. Currently, clans primarily exist (no clan is currently "official") within the Clan Discussion forum and their own forums / websites, which most larger clans operate. The existing clan structures are already quite well made, but sadly can't be linked too much to the game itself for now. A clan bank is mainly another account, to which usually only very trustable clan members have access. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 11:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Restoring/remaking your clan article. You may not restore your clan article or remake it, unless you meet the requirements of being level 25+ and having a clan thread in the Clan Discussion forum. However, I see that you have met the level requirement, and I will restore your clan article shortly. Best of luck in running your clan. Here is the link to your article. Crystal Song (talk) 05:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Addendum. :Your clan thread is still poorly done, and you need to include all the necessary parts of a clan thread in it. I did mention that "The clan thread of this clan is poorly formed, lacking things such as a description of the clan, a background story, a complete member list, a ranking system and detailed information on the requirements for joining." So perhaps, you could add these things into your clan thread. Frankly, your clan article is more well done than your clan thread. :Do adhere to this requirement, or I am sad to say, your clan will still be improper and might be deleted. :Crystal Song (talk) 05:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Redirecting. Okay, I'll rename and redirect the page for you. Taking a look at your clan thread again, I do realise that your clan thread does not meet the standards as requested. The clan roster, ranks and stuff like that is supposed to be in the ORIGINAL POST, not in another post in the thread. Do get zenhunter to correct this. Crystal Song (talk) 04:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Clan Page. Hello. Well, if you do have more stuff to write about your clan to let newcomers have a better idea about what your clan is about, etc, go on; write it down in your clan thread's OP. You do have a description/introduction be longer, IMO, but if you can't think of anything else to write about, don't force yourself to, a ranking system, a member's roster and the application form. Those are the basic requirements, and you have fulfilled them. To improve further, perhaps you could start designing clan signatures, to be used by members who join your clan? Ah, and, it isn't necessary to list the clan armoury and stockpile. Lastly, maybe you would want to create a clan logo, to give your clan a sort of identity. Crystal Song (talk) 05:14, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :That was just an idea of something that you could do. You could give them the freedom of being able to create their own sigs if they wanted to. Apart from that, add on whatever you feel like adding on, and sit tight, hoping for members to join you. Playing in Multiplayer, making new friends there, and perhaps inviting them to join your clan - that's one way of increasing awareness about your clan, and recruiting new members... :Good luck with your clan. :Crystal Song (talk) 00:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Clan Page I have created a signature for the clan*, but I am still checking for account activity among the clan members so only a few have activated the signature so far. Also, in in the area under your name and posts, I have instructed that they put A.Z.T.E.C. Squad Theirrank. Black fox 00:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *'Loco vestri consors pro vestri--Put your comrades before yourself' RE: No subject. Hmm, coding here is kinda different from coding in the forums. For forums, to display an image, use this code: imglink/img Where "link" is the url. If you want to display your sigs here in the Wiki, first you need to upload the signature, then use this code Where "filename" is... the name of the file, and "format" is the type of picture, i.e. png, gif, jpg. I'm not sure how to make boxes with white dotted-edge outlines in the forum though. But here, simply put a space in front of whatever you want to be in the box, at the start of the paragraph. I'm not sure if these are the answers you want, I'm not very clear on what you're trying to do/ asking for help on. Crystal Song (talk) 05:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC)